


Out of the Woods

by SunriseRose1023



Series: OTH: The Next Generation [3]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depression, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Cancer, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's home, and everything can get back to normal now. Except ... Nothing will ever be "normal" again. Too much has happened. Anger, hurt, regret, and secrets seem to run rampant. Old ghosts make re-appearances. And all the while, a new danger unknowingly descends on Tree Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the long awaited next installment of my OTH: The Next Generation series! Title is taken from the absolutely AMAZING Taylor Swift song. Which kind of fits for Jude and Lydia, i think. I've put a good many tags up, but I didn't want to give everything away quite yet. So, be prepared for the rating to go up and the tags to increase. This, unfortunately, will not be a 100% happy story. Who wants to read those? ;) This story doesn't have a regular update schedule, but I will do my best to post as often as I can.

Jude pressed the bag of frozen peas against his right eye, wincing at the pain that shot through his face. His mother paced the kitchen in front of him, sneaking looks back at him every time she made a turn. He gave a sigh, lowering the peas from his face and opening his mouth.

“Do not. _Do not._ Put the damn peas back on your face.”

Jude swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes and wincing at the pain that reverberated through his skull. He gently touched the peas back to his face and opened his eyes again when the front door slammed shut. Davis stepped into the kitchen and threw his bag onto the floor, tossing out his hands.

“What the hell, Jude?!”  
“Watch your mouth, Davis.”

Davis looked to his mother, and Brooke let out a sigh. She stepped to the counter and rifled through her purse, pulling out her cell phone.

“Keep the peas on your face.”  
“What are you—”   
“I’m going to do a little damage control and try to keep your brother from getting expelled. Keep your voices down.”

Brooke left the kitchen, and Jude lowered the peas from his face. Davis’ mouth fell open, and Jude blew out a breath.

“Don’t start.”  
“Don’t sta—Jude. We have been in school for two weeks. _Two weeks now_. That’s barely ten days, and you’re knocking out the captain of the fucking basketball team?”  
“Okay, one: I didn’t knock him out. He got a few shots in, you know?”

Jude motioned towards his face and Davis rolled his eyes. 

“And two—”   
“There is no two. There is barely a one. No, there’s not even a one! After everything we went through to get you on the damn team, you’re going to get in a fight with the captain? What the actual hell, Jude?”

Jude blew out a breath, and Davis leaned over the counter, pushing the bag of peas closer to his twin.

“Put the fucking peas back on your face.”

Jude did, and Davis pushed a hand through his hair.

“Look, I get it. Everyone gets it. Parks is an asshole. But he’s a beast on the court.”  
“So, what? That balances the asshole-ness out?”

Davis blew out his breath.

“No. But you can’t just go punching him!”

Jude licked his lips and nodded, wincing at the ache that sent through his face. He lowered the peas to the table, then turned to his brother.

“Four of us were in the locker room. Parks comes in, middle of the conversation, and starts talking about the weather.”

Davis blinked, then nodded.

“Oh, I understand completely. No wonder you punched the bastard's lights out.”  
“Shut up and listen, all right?”

Davis held up his hands, and Jude sighed.

“So he’s talking about the weather, how it’s still hot, even though it’s September. And then he says, it’s so hot we should do a dress code for the school, where everyone has to wear shorts and tanks.”

Davis nodded his head, but didn’t say anything, and Jude squeezed the bag of peas in his fist.

“And then he looks right at me, looks me straight in the eye, and says, if it’s so damn hot, then why does Lydia keep wearing long sleeve shirts?”

Davis’ mouth fell open, and he blinked. Jude nodded, pushing the peas away from him.

“He wouldn’t shut his mouth about her, and I just … I lost it for a second.”

Davis lifted a hand, slowly rubbing his chin.

“Jude, I—”   
“I’m not starting fights whenever I can, Davis. I just … I can’t handle it when it’s about her. Not her.”

Davis nodded, and Jude pushed his hands through his hair, wincing at the pull on his face. Davis took a second, then spoke slowly.

“I get it. I do, but Jude—”   
“I know. You don’t have to say anything.”

Davis opened his mouth, but shut it when Brooke walked back into the room. She set her phone on the counter, then turned to her boys.

“Melanie Parks is livid, to say the least. But, at Kevin’s request, they’re not going to press charges.”  
“Charges? They could do that?”

Brooke turned to Davis.

“Yes, they could do that. And honestly, they’d have a right to. Jude started it.”

Jude looked down at the counter, picking the bag of peas up when Davis slid it towards him. Brooke sighed, pushing a hand through her hair.

“What are you doing home?”

Davis cleared his throat.

“Oh, uh, Coach is pretty livid, too. He cancelled practice, and was pacing his office like a caged tiger when I left.”

Brooke nodded, pursing her lips. She stepped over to gather her purse onto her shoulder, then pushed it back down, slipping her phone into it. She put it back up, then looked at the boys. She shook her head, then looked to Davis.

“Can you get your sister from ballet at five? I’d ask your brother, but he’d probably scare her.”

Davis just nodded, and Brooke turned to Jude.

“Get comfortable. We’ll discuss your punishment when I get home tonight.”  
“Mom—”   
“Don’t even start. Five o’clock, Davis. Don’t forget.”

Davis nodded, and Brooke left. Davis walked towards the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out a bottle of water, turning back and seeing his brother standing up, reaching for the keys on the counter.

“Uh, excuse me?”

Davis reached over and grabbed the keys which were just out of Jude’s reach, sticking them into his pocket.

“Seriously?”   
“You’re pretty much on house arrest, brother.”  
“Just give me the damn keys.”   
“I have to get Meg in like an hour.”

Jude rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a wince before he stalked out of the room. Davis tossed up his hands, then followed after him.

“Where the hell are you going?!”   
“Where the hell do you think I’m going?”  
“Mom’s going to flip when she finds out you’re gone.”  
“Guess we just have to make sure she doesn’t find out, won’t we?”

Jude opened the door and Davis jogged over to him.

“I’ve got the keys, Jude. Are you seriously going to walk over there?”  
“No, you asshole. I’m going to run.”  
“Are you freakin—Jesus.”

Davis shook his head, watching his brother jog down the front steps, then onto the sidewalk. He watched him for a minute, then walked back inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

Lydia leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and lifting her chin. She let out a sigh when the sun shone on her face, and she reached up, pulling her hair from its ponytail, letting the chocolate waves bounce around her shoulders. She sat like that for a minute, just letting the sun warm her skin, then sighed as she sat back up, retying her hair in its ponytailed prison before she leaned over her homework again.

“So if 3x equals 9, then x equals 3, and that’s all over the square root of … no, wait. That can’t be right. Crap.”

She tossed her pencil down, putting her face in her hands and groaning softly. Her head snapped up when she heard the tree under her balcony rustling, and a smile broke out across her face.

“Oh, please, oh, please, let that be my handsome prince, coming to save me from the dreaded calculus.”

Jude’s head popped over the balcony, and Lydia smiled, until she caught sight of his face. She gasped and scrambled to her feet as Jude hopped over the balcony, and she gently took hold of his chin with one hand, laying the other on his cheek.

“My god, what happened to you?”

Jude groaned, shaking his head, leaning down to press his lips to hers. After a moment, Lydia pulled back, keeping her hands on his face. She shook her head again.

“Jude, honey. What happened?”  
“Lyd, can we just—“

She gasped as he lifted her up suddenly, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped again when her back hit the wall, looking up at him with wide eyes. Jude looked from her lips to her eyes, speaking low.

“Can we just not talk right now?”

Lydia could only nod, a second before his lips were on hers. One of his hand was pressed to the wall beside her head, and the other moved to tug her ponytail loose, slipping the band on his wrist. Lydia sighed when his hand gently scratched her scalp, and she ran her hands up the bulging muscles in his arms, threading her fingers through his hair. Jude wrapped his arm around her waist, standing up straight, moving his hand from the wall to link it with hers, moving her hand back to pin it to the wall.

“Oh, Jude.”

He smiled as he ducked his head to kiss her neck, and she tilted her head to give him more access, digging her nails into his back. He gave a quiet groan, rocking forward, and Lydia gasped again as she arched forward. Jude shook his head, moving his hands to her hips, making her suck in a breath. He held her as he moved to sit on the chaise lounge at the corner of the balcony, sitting her in his lap. Lydia shook her head, moving her hair out of her face, and Jude swallowed when heavy-lidded navy blue eyes locked onto his.

Lydia leaned down, taking Jude’s face in her hands, tenderly moving her fingertips across the growing bruise on his jaw, and slowly laid her lips on his. Jude’s eyes drifted closed and his hands tightened on her hips before sliding up and just holding her. Lydia had a fleeting thought that he could probably push his hands together and crush her ribcage, and that thought was followed by the one that was 100% positive that he would never, ever do that. He’d never hurt her, and Lydia knew that.

She arched up with a gasp when she felt warm fingers on the bare skin of her back. Her shirt had ridden up—or maybe it had been pushed up—just a bit, where a sliver of pale skin could be seen. Jude was dragging his fingers back and forth over that little sliver, and Lydia sat up, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. What came over her, she couldn’t say. But she reached down and grabbed hold of her t-shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She blinked and took in Jude’s wide eyes, as he slowly met her gaze.

“Lyd—“   
“It’s okay.”

She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him again, moaning softly into his mouth as his big, warm hands cradled her ribcage again, this time without the thin barrier of cotton. She slid her hands under his shirt while they kissed, resting her palms against the hard cuts of muscle in his abdomen. Jude let out a groan, sliding his hands up into her hair, and she gave the sweetest-sounding gasp.

Jude pulled back, watching as she sat there for a moment with her eyes still closed, his big hands cradling her face. She blinked those pretty eyes open, locking onto his, and he leaned forward, both of them keeping their eyes open as he pressed his lips to hers once, twice. Jude kissed her neck, catching her head in one of his hands as it fell backwards as she groaned. He smiled as he made his way down, until he placed a kiss right in the center of her chest.

Her hands came up to rest against the bulging muscles in his arms, and he looked up, locking eyes with her again. She gave him a smile, then nodded, and his mouth went dry. His brain still functioned somehow, and his hands slid down her back, before sliding up again and landing on the catch of her bra. Lydia bit her lip again and Jude started to unfasten the clasp.

_“Hello, anybody home? Lydia?”_

Jude fell back against the chair, and Lydia groaned as she fell forward, forehead resting on his chest. They were both breathing hard, and Lydia was trembling just the slightest bit. Jude lifted a hand and ran it over his face.

“Fuck.”

Lydia laughed, shaking her head, leaning down and kissing him softly.

“They’ll be up here in about five minutes.”  
“They might need to wait a little longer. Or you need to toss me a book or something.”

Lydia laughed again, cheeks flaming red. She kissed him once more, then climbed off his lap, stretching her body out before she bent and grabbed her shirt, pulling it back over her head. Jude pushed his hands through his hair, and accepted the calculus book she handed him. She walked to the table, sitting back down, turning to face him.

“Maybe you can help me with the homework?”  
“How in the hell can you switch gears so fast?”

She grinned at him, tossing her chocolate-brown hair over her shoulder.

“Necessity, baby.”

Jude sighed, opening the book on his lap and turning pages. After a moment, Lydia’s soft voice crept over to him.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

He lifted his head, and she motioned towards her eye. Jude sighed, lifting a hand to his own eye, then wincing at the ache that small movement sent through his skull. He blinked his dark eyes open and rested back against the chair.

“It’s nothing, babe.”

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded, and Jude sighed again, standing up from the chair and walking around, kneeling beside Lydia’s chair and putting his chin on her shoulder.

“I love you.”

She smiled, reaching a hand up and patting the good side of his face.

“I love you, too.”

They were both quiet for a minute, until Lydia murmured so softly Jude wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been right next to her.

“It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

He blinked, sitting up to look at her, but she refused to look at him. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

“Lyd—”   
“I figured it had to be.”

Jude opened his eyes to watch as Lydia lifted her head, navy blue eyes locking onto his.

“You didn’t use to be like this, Jude.”  
“Like what?”

Lydia licked her lips, looking back down at her book.

“Violent.”

Jude closed his eyes again, pushing his hands through his hair. He stood up and walked to the chair beside hers, pulling it even closer, to where their knees were touching. He reached over and took her hands, pulling her closer to him.

“Listen to me.”

She blinked, then lifted her eyes to his again. Jude leaned forward, dropping one of her hands to cup her cheek, gently running his thumb over her cheekbone.

“I am so in love with you.”

She gave a little smile at that, and he went on.

“It … it consumes me, Lyd. You’re all I can think about. All I can see.”

Her cheeks flushed at his words, and he shook his head.

“I know that’s not good. Borderline obsessive or whatever. But I can’t help it.”

He let his hand fall from her cheek and sighed, taking her hand again.

“Kevin Parks was running his mouth today. It was nothing, and he was baiting me. I knew he was, and I still let him do it.”  
“Jude?”

He met her eyes, sighing again.

“He kept talking about how hot it was. Said some shit about a dress code. Then he looked right at me and asked why you kept wearing long sleeves.”

Navy blue eyes went wide, and Jude blew out his breath.

“I couldn’t hear anything but this roaring in my ears. I couldn’t see anything but red. And I just lost it.”

He shook his head as he looked down at their hands, glancing up to see Lydia doing the same thing, eyes wide. He shook his head again.

“Next thing I knew, Hart and Mitchell were pushing me into a locker and Parks was bleeding on the ground. He—he got a punch or two in, as you can see, but I …”

He blew out his breath again.

“It was like I wasn’t even there. Like an out-of-body thing or whatever. And I don’t … I don’t know what I would have done if they hadn’t pulled me off of him.”

Lydia moved to touch his shoulder, and he leaned into her, putting his face in her stomach as she closed her eyes, then softly ran her fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay, Jude.”

He let out a groan, lifting his head, resting his elbow on the table, staring into pools of navy blue.

“It’s not okay. I _know_ that it’s not okay, and I end up punching out the captain of the fucking basketball team.”

Lydia blinked, then cradled his face in her hands.

“I love you. The way that you love me, and the way you want to protect me?”

She shook her head.

“I can’t put into words how that makes me feel. But Jude …”

She tightened her hold on his face just a bit, and he felt a dull ache around his eye socket.

“You can’t keep doing this. It’s not healthy. I’ve seen the way you tense up when someone looks at me too long. Don’t get me wrong, I really enjoy the whole caveman thing you do, where you pick me up and manhandle me, but that’s only okay when it’s just you and me.”

Jude smiled.

“You don’t want me to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder on the way to class?”

Lydia let out a quiet laugh.

“No, Tarzan, I’d rather not have that happen in public.”

Jude smiled, closing his eyes as her thumbs gently moved across his skin.

“We just … We have to figure out how to calm you down. Some way that you won’t get so angry.”   
“I have an idea.”

Lydia grinned as he moved forward, kissing her gently before deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue along hers.

“Oh my god, seriously?”

Jude groaned as he let his head fall to Lydia’s shoulder, and she glanced back to see Riley standing at the balcony door, arms crossed over her chest, a look of pure disgust on her face. Jamie was standing behind her, standing in an almost mirror-image, eyes narrowed as he stared at Jude. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Homework.”  
“Yeah, I don’t remember that class from high school.”

Lydia’s cheeks grew warm as Jude sat back in his chair. Lydia licked her lips, then glanced over her shoulder again.

“I seem to remember ‘the talk’ coming rather early for us, once Logan walked in on you ‘doing homework’ with your hand up Emma Smith’s shirt.”

Jamie’s eyes widened and Jude coughed to cover up his quiet laugh. Riley shook her head and rolled her eyes, blowing out a breath as she turned and walked from the room. Jamie cleared his throat.

“Dinner’s in an hour.”

He turned and followed Riley, and Lydia turned to face Jude, both of them laughing quietly. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, and she patted his leg, then pulled her calculus book closer.

“Now, do you have any clue what Mr. Jenkins was talking about in class?”  
“No, I was too busy staring at you the whole time.”

Lydia blushed again, and Jude smiled widely, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, baby, I got it.”  
“Good. Help me.”

Jude smiled, moving his chair closer and draping his arm across the back of Lydia’s as she flipped to the right page.

* * *

 

“What’cha looking at, Blondie?”

Peyton Sawyer-Scott smiled as she looked down at the counter in front of her, then glanced over her shoulder, meeting the warm, dark eyes of her best friend. Brooke stepped closer to her, looking through the window of her clothing store, fighting the urge to wrap Peyton in a hug when she heard her sigh.

“Not really looking, just thinking.”  
“Oh, okay.”

Brooke leaned over, bumping Peyton’s shoulder with her own.

“What’cha thinking about?”

Peyton let out a quiet laugh.

“A lot of stuff.”  
"Want to talk about it?"

Peyton shook her head, and Brooke nodded. She pursed her lips, then cleared her throat.

"Jude came home a little while ago with half his face purple."

Peyton sat up, eyes wide.

"What?"

Brooke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Apparently, he punched Kevin Parks. Who happens to be the--"  
"Captain of the basketball team?"  
"That's the one."

Peyton blinked, then shook her head.

"Wow."  
"No kidding."

Peyton shook her head, glancing out the front window. Brooke bumped her shoulder against Peyton's again, then spoke softly. **  
**

“Talk to me, P. Sawyer.”

Peyton nodded, staring down at the counter again. After a minute, she lifted tear-filled eyes to her friend, and a worried look crossed Brooke’s face. Peyton sighed.

“Ellie got another letter this morning.”

Brooke’s eyebrows nearly reached her hairline, but she nodded nonchalantly.

“Where was this one from?”   
“Postmark said New York.”

Brooke pursed her lips as she nodded. Peyton cleared her throat.

“But the return address was for an apartment in the Upper East Side.”  
“There was a return address?”

Peyton nodded. She reached under the counter and pulled an envelope out of her purse, sliding it over to Brooke, who picked it up. She read the return address written in familiar handwriting, then stopped. She read it again, then looked to Peyton.

“No.”

Peyton nodded.

“Are you kidding me?”

Peyton shook her head, and Brooke dropped the envelope onto the counter, pushing a hand through her hair. Peyton’s voice was quiet when she spoke again.

“So it is what I thought.”

Brooke sighed.

“That’s the address for the apartment I bought her when she modeled for me. Back when—”  
“She was a coke whore? Or no. She did heroin or something, right?”   
“Peyton.”  
“Do not take up for her now.”

Brooke bit her bottom lip before she spoke.

“Rachel was my friend, Peyton.”   
“This is my _husband_ , Brooke. And who knows? Maybe she’s changed from high school, no longer hiding out naked in the backseat of whoever’s car. But she married Dan Scott, so I doubt it.”

Brooke pushed the envelope away from her.

“I’m not trying to take up for her. I haven’t heard from her in years.”

Peyton nodded as she looked down at her hands, and Brooke blew out a breath.

“What the hell is Lucas doing with her now?”

Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

“Beats me. He only writes to Ellie. Not to me or Sawyer or even Karen.”

She shook her head again.

“I don’t know who he is anymore.”

Brooke sighed, walking over and putting an arm around Peyton, resting her chin on her shoulder. Peyton leaned over, her temple resting on Brooke’s, then sighed.

“Will you do me a favor?”   
“Anything, buddy. You know that.”

Peyton smiled as she nodded, then let out a sigh.

“Can you give me the number for your divorce lawyer?”

* * *

 

Sawyer was lying on her back on her bed, with their tiny little kitten curled up on her stomach.

The first thing the Scott girls had done when they got home from their world-traveling summer trip was take another trip, to the local animal shelter. A box of kittens had been discovered on the side of the road, and when Sawyer and Ellie laid eyes on a tiny ball of smoky gray fluff, Peyton had pulled her wallet out. They named her Smoke, because of the color of her fur, and also because Ellie insisted that she was so tiny, a puff of smoke would blow her away. Smoke fit right in with the family, surprisingly vocal for how little she was. But she was already growing, gaining weight and becoming rather attached to Sawyer.

There was a knock at the door, but Sawyer didn’t move to answer it. Smoke lifted her head, an irritated look on her face that made Sawyer smile and reach over to scratch the cat’s ears. She listened to the door open, a few seconds before her sister’s voice cut through the silence.

“There you are.”

Sawyer lifted her other hand to wave, then let it fall back to the bed. Ellie stepped over, hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

“What are you doing?”  
“Laying here. Did you know that the ceiling fan does one hundred and forty-seven rotations a minute?”   
“Seriously?”

Sawyer nodded, and Ellie moved closer to the bed.

“Is there a reason you’re lying there counting ceiling fan rotations?”

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, and Ellie sighed.

“I know there is. Come on. You can talk to me, you know.”

Sawyer sighed and pointed to the desk in the corner of her room. Ellie walked over, moving the mouse and waking up the desktop computer. She sat in the chair and was quiet as she read, until her soft “oh” filled the room. Sawyer nodded.

“Yeah. ‘ _Oh_.’”   
“Really?”

Sawyer snorted.

“Has _People_ magazine ever lied?”   
“I’m sure they have?”   
“That’s one of the more reputable magazines, El. It’s true.”

Ellie bit her lip as she swiveled around in the chair to face Sawyer.

“Logan’s dating Aunt Lily?”

Sawyer squeezed her eyes shut, picking the cat up from her stomach, moving her up to cuddle in her arms as she rolled over. Smoke licked Sawyer’s nose before she settled down, and Sawyer felt the bed dip behind her as Ellie laid down. Sawyer sniffled, shaking her head.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised. I’m not surprised. I made sure that I killed whatever was between us before I left, so—“  
“Sawyer, come on.”

Sawyer closed her eyes again, and Ellie propped herself up on her elbow.

“Something like that … You can’t just kill it.”   
“Did you look at the damn pictures, Ellie? He doesn’t even remember my name. And why would he, when he has the supermodel?”

Ellie smiled softly, to herself, since Sawyer was still lying on her side, with her back to her sister.

“I bet I could call him right now and he’d be on a plane in less than an hour.”  
“Well, we’ll never know.”

The smile slid from Ellie’s lips, and she sighed.

“I know Lily’s beautiful and all, but have you ever taken a good look at her?”  
“I grew up with her, El. I know exactly what she looks like, and I even know what she looks like in the throes of the stomach virus. So…”

Ellie snorted, then watched the ceiling fan.

“She’s tall and thin. Like you, you know. I mean, you’re not that tall, but you’re skinny like Mama is.”  
“And you’re such a cow? We wear the same size clothes, little sister.”

Ellie let out a laugh.

“True. But, just hear me out. You’ve got Mama’s curly blonde hair, and Daddy’s blue eyes.”  
“Broody blue, Mama says.”

Ellie nodded, smiling as Smoke walked around Sawyer’s head and started batting the pale pink ribbon in her ponytail.

“Broody blue. Lily’s tall and tan. Her hair’s so brown it’s almost black, and she got Uncle Keith’s dark eyes. You two look nothing like each other. Logan is literally with your complete opposite.”

Sawyer swallowed around the lump in her throat, whispering softly.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Ellie sighed, moving to spoon up behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Saw."  
"Me too."

Sawyer blinked as a tear slid down her cheek, then closed her eyes as Ellie tightened her grip.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please.”   
“No way.”  
“Pretty please.”   
“Sawyer, no.”

Sawyer blew out her breath, sitting back and crossing her arms. She glared at Lydia, who was bent over, scribbling something into a notebook.

“It’s our senior year.”  
“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed. Okay, then.”  
“Really?”   
“No!”

Sawyer groaned as she flopped back onto Lydia’s bed. After a minute, she sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Just hear me out.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, but she nodded.

“Callie Martinez broke her ankle the other day. Not at practice or anything. Some dirt bike, four-wheeler something or other thing.”  
“Saw, that’s horrible.”   
“I know. But, it opened up a spot on the cheerleading squad, and I think you would be the perfect one to fill it.”

Lydia let out a laugh.

“You must have lost your mind. I have zero coordination.”   
“Uh, are you kidding me? You’ve been wearing heels since you hit puberty. Do you know the coordination it takes to walk in those things?”  
“Do you know how many times I twisted my ankle walking around the house?”

Sawyer groaned, bouncing on the bed.

“Come on, Lyd! Just try out tomorrow.”   
“Tomorrow?! Oh, absolutely not.”

Sawyer slid off the bed and onto the floor, crawling over to where Lydia was sitting at her desk. Lydia let out a laugh, and Sawyer pushed her bottom lip out.

“Please? This is our senior year. Our last year to be in school together, because God knows you’ll end up at some Ivy League school and I’ll be lucky to end up at Tree Hill Community College.”   
“Give yourself more credit than that. You’re smart, Saw.”

Sawyer rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. But seriously. This is the last chance we’ll all have to be together. Davis and Jude are on the basketball team, and if you’re on the squad, then we’ll be at every game with them. You and Jude are already practically married, so it will be—“  
“Kinda like when all our parents were seniors.”

Sawyer looked over to see Lydia smiling as she slowly twirled the pen around in her fingers. She let out a sigh, then glanced over her shoulder.

“Oh, all right.”

Sawyer let out a cheer, and Lydia shook her head.

“But you have to help me, and if I suck, don’t give me a pity acceptance into the squad.”   
“Deal. Let’s start right now. Come here.”

Lydia groaned but stood up, following Sawyer into her closet. Lydia cut her eyes over, and Sawyer laughed.

“It was either here or the bathroom. The mirrors help.”

Lydia nodded.

“Okay, then. Teach me a cheer, Captain.”

Sawyer smiled widely.

“We’ll do ‘Let’s Go, Ravens’ first. It starts off like this…”

* * *

 

“Excuse me.”

Jude glanced up, blinking once when he saw an unfamiliar girl standing in front of him. She was tall, nowhere near his six-foot, three inches, but tall for a girl. She was slender, and the hair that waved gently over her shoulders and halfway down her back was an almost fiery red. She smiled as she stepped closer to him, then pointed towards the gym.

“This is Tree Hill High, right?”   
“Yeah, this is the gym. Are you looking for the office, or…?”

She smiled, shaking her head.

“No, I was just trying to get a feel of the place. I’m starting here tomorrow.”  
“Oh, really?”   
“Yep. Nothing like starting senior year in a new place that’s already in session.”

Jude smiled.

“You’re a senior?”

She nodded.

“Me, too. Jude Baker.”

She grinned at his outstretched hand, and laid hers in his.

“Candice Mitchell. Candi.”

Jude shook her hand, then stepped back, tugging his phone from his pocket.

“Hello?”

A smile spread across his face, and he turned away from Candi.

“Are you serious?”

He laughed, tone going gentle.

“I think you’d be a great cheerleader, baby. … Give me twenty and I’ll swing by, give you some pointers.”

He laughed again.

“All right, Lyd. … Love you, too.”

He ended the call, sliding the phone into his pocket before he turned back around. Candi had her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised.

“Girlfriend?”

Jude smiled, nodding his head. Candi clicked her tongue, then sighed.

“I should’ve known. Guy that looks like you? No chance he’s single.”

Jude blinked, and Candi let out a laugh.

“And of course, he doesn’t even know how hot he is.”

She shook her head, then gave him a smile.

“See you around, Jude Baker.”

Jude watched her walk away, then shook his head, adjusting the bag on his shoulder as his brother walked up, whistling low under his breath as he dropped his bag at their feet.

“Who’s the babe?”   
“New girl.”  
“Get a name? Number?”

Jude gave Davis a look, and Davis grinned widely, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

“Bra size?”

Jude shoved him and Davis cackled as he punched his brother’s shoulder.

“Seriously, though.”

Jude sighed.

“Candi.”   
“Come again?”   
“Her name is Candi. She’s starting tomorrow, senior like us, and no. I did not get her number or her bra size, you worthless creature.”  
“Well, first of all, I commend you, because if you did anything to fuck up what you’ve got with Lydia, I’d kick your ass. Two, her name is seriously Candi?”   
“Candice, actually. But she made a point to say ‘Candi.’”

Davis shook his head, putting his bag on his shoulder and walking beside Jude to the car. They tossed their bags in the back, and Davis slid into the driver’s seat.

“Oh, hey.”

He glanced over to see Jude smiling as he settled into the passenger seat.

“Lyd called. Guess who’s trying out to be a cheerleader tomorrow?”

Davis’ mouth dropped open.

“Seriously?”  
“Sawyer convinced her. She wants me to come over and talk her out of it—“   
“Hell, no!”

Davis started up the car, easily pulling out of the gravel parking lot.

“You’re not talking her out of it.”  
“If you’d let me finish a sentence, I would tell you that I’m not going to talk her out of it. I think it’d be fun. Her and Saw as cheerleaders, me and you on the team.”   
“Oh, stop. You’ve got me all sentimental and emotional.”

Jude laughed, then shook his head.

“Take me to the Scott house.”  
“What, you think this is my first day? I’m heading there, O impatient one.”

Jude smiled, leaning to turn up the radio.

“And excuse me, doesn’t the driver pick the music?”   
“Not today, he doesn’t.”

Davis just shook his head, unable to hide his smile as he drove to Lydia’s house.

* * *

 

Lydia poked her head out of her covers as a quiet knock sounded at her door.

“Come in.”

Jude stepped inside the room and Lydia sighed. He stopped when he saw her, raising one eyebrow, and she sighed again.

“If I hide under the covers until tomorrow’s over, I won’t make a fool out of myself.”

Jude smiled, then stepped over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling the covers back. She rolled over, until her face was in his chest, and he let out a sigh as he wrapped her in his arms.

“First of all, you’re not going to make a fool out of yourself. You’ll be a great cheerleader, babe.”

He started playing with her hair, and Lydia moved her head, laying her ear over his heart and giving him better access to her hair.

“I just … I don’t know. I’ve never been one to be in the spotlight, you know?”   
“Well, baby, no offense, but no one comes to the games to watch the cheerleaders.”

He laughed, rubbing the spot on his chest that she’d just hit.

“Ow.”   
“I know plenty of people who come to watch the cheerleaders. I used to be one of them.”  
“Only because I wasn’t on the court.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, and Jude laughed. He threaded his fingers through her hair, holding his hand at the back of her skull.

“Honey, if you’re this worried about it, don’t do it. Sawyer will understand. It’s not that important in the big scheme of things.”  
“But it is important, Jude.”

She lifted her head from his chest and sat up, sighing as she looked down at him. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked to his dark eyes.

“Mom was a cheerleader. And my dad played basketball.”   
“Lyd, I’m pretty sure everyone in the world knows your dad played basketball.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“I just mean … I don’t know.”  
“No, come on. Tell me.”

She looked down at him as he slid his hands up to her elbows. She took in a deep breath, speaking softly.

“If I do this, I can kind of feel close to them.”

She let out a laugh, shaking her head.

“It’s stupid, I know.”   
“It’s not.”

Jude squeezed her elbows, and she met his eyes again.

“It’s not stupid.”

He propped himself up on one arm, moving the other to cup her cheek.

“It’s not stupid, Lyd. I think it’s great. And the thought of having you there for all my games, cheering me on?”

A smile slowly spread across her face, and Jude leaned forward.

“Not to mention away games …”

Lydia let out a laugh, then leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back, Jude smiled.

“See, you already know.”

She laughed, then moved back into his arms, laying down with him. Jude ran his fingers through her hair, bending to kiss the top of her head. She dragged her fingers up and down his chest, then spoke softly.

“What if I don’t make it?”

Jude swallowed.

“Well, you—“   
“I’m not going to sink back into depression because I don’t make cheerleader, Jude. I’m just wondering if it’s all worth it.”

Jude closed his eyes, then let out a sigh.

“I think if you’re looking for reasons not to do this, you’re going to find plenty. I think you should just do it for the hell of it and see what happens. If you make it, we’ll have the best senior year ever. If not, I’ll be there to console you.”

Lydia let out a laugh.

“Console me?”   
“Yeah, like this.”

She laughed again as he leaned over, and she let her hands come up to cup his face as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over, laying her back against the pillows as he kissed her. Lydia gave a quiet sigh, and Jude let his hands slide down her sides, gently gripping her hips before slipping his fingers under her shirt, letting his fingertips dance over her warm skin. She gasped, arching up into his touch, and Jude smiled against her lips.

“I love you.”

Lydia smiled softly, eyes drifting closed as Jude kissed her cheeks, then her neck. His hands slid higher under her shirt, and he lifted his eyes, seeing her biting her bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow, and she nodded. Jude slowly pushed her shirt up, bending over and placing a soft kiss to her stomach, right beside her belly-button, listening to her sharp intake of breath. He glanced up to see her eyes closed, lip still in her mouth, and he moved forward, using his tongue to get her lip out from between her teeth, swallowing her moan as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

“Jude.”   
“I got you, baby.”

Lydia gasped as he rolled on top of her, pulling his shirt over his head. He groaned when Lydia’s hands touched his bare skin, gentle fingers rolling over the muscles in his abdomen. He leaned over again, kissing her deeply, letting her touch him, rolling his hips against hers and smiling when he felt her nails dig into his back.

A shrill ringing made him lift his head, and Lydia groaned as she lifted a hand to push through her hair. Jude propped himself up on an elbow and Lydia reached over, smacking her phone before she picked it up and shut off the ringing. She looked up at him and sighed.

“I told Quinn I’d start dinner before they all got home.”

Jude groaned again, bending to rest his forehead on her shoulder. She smiled as she lifted a hand, pushing it through his hair. She bit her lip again, then spoke quietly.

“Maybe we could … go somewhere or—or do something one day where we wouldn’t be disturbed. You know, like just … just the two of us.”

Jude slowly lifted his head, looking down at her, and Lydia smiled, lifting her shoulders.

“Lyd, are … are you…?”

She let out a laugh, leaning up closer to him.

“Are you really surprised?”

She rubbed her nose against his, and he let his eyes drift closed as she gently pressed her lips to his. Jude snaked his hand around, resting his palm against the back of her neck, holding her to him as he kissed her back. He leaned back, watching as she kept her eyes closed for a moment before lazily blinking them open, and she gave him a smile. Jude swallowed, gently pushing his fingers through her hair again.

“Are you—“   
“Don’t ask me if I’m sure. Of course I’m sure, Jude. I love you, and I want to be with you in every possible way.”

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her again.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Lydia’s cheeks were flushed, but she smiled at him and nodded her head. Jude leaned to kiss her forehead before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Lydia pushed a hand through her hair, then stood up, smoothing out her clothes. She walked over and grabbed Jude’s shirt, handing it to him and he lifted it, nodding at her, making her smile.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?”

He nodded again.

“Sure. I’ll, uh … I’ll be down in just a minute.”

Lydia giggled, but nodded, leaning to kiss his cheek, gently pushing her fingers through his hair and Jude groaned, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer.

“You’re not helping.”  
“You lie.”

Lydia laughed, kissing his mouth again, then walking out the door.

“Come on down when you get a chance. I need a big, strong guy to help lift heavy things.”   
“What could you possibly need me to lift in that kitchen for a dinner for five people?”  
“Oh, I’m sure I can find something.”

Jude heard humming as he listened to her footsteps as she walked down the stairs, and he flopped back on the bed with a groan.

* * *

 

Quinn sighed as she poured herself a glass of wine, closing her eyes as she took a sip. Clay snorted from where he was watching her by the doorway, and Quinn narrowed her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Clay let out a laugh, then walked over, taking the glass out of Quinn’s hand and taking her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along her cheekbones.

“Rough day, baby?”

Quinn sighed, moving closer, and Clay took the hint, bending his head slightly to press his lips to hers.

“It was just long. And I didn’t sleep very well last night, so that made the day seem even longer.”

Clay smiled, kissing her again.

“I’m sorry, babe.”   
“Oh, it doesn’t matter anymore. Now, all I want is that glass of wine and my man.”  
“Oh, well then, I am happy to oblige.”

Quinn let out a quiet laugh as Clay bent his head, pressing his lips to her neck, and she gave a content sigh as her eyes drifted closed. She and Clay both went still at the sound of a throat clearing, and Clay kept his arms around Quinn as they both glanced towards the doorway, where Lydia was standing, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

“Can we help you, Little Scott?”

Lydia bit her lips before she glanced their way.

“I was just … wanting to talk to Aunt Quinn for a second. But I can wait until tomorrow, or—“   
“No, honey, come here. We can talk. No big deal.”  
“Excuse me?”

Quinn and Lydia laughed, and Quinn kissed Clay’s cheek before she held out a hand. Lydia took in, giggling as she stepped beside Clay, and he shook his head as the girls walked into the living room. Quinn sat on the couch, moving into the corner and tucking her feet under her. Lydia did the same thing, looking down at her hands. Quinn raised an eyebrow, but kept her mouth shut. After a minute of silence, Lydia let out a sigh.

“Okay, there’s … there’s something I want to talk to you about. Well, obviously.”

She blew out her breath, and Quinn smiled.

“Honey, just say it.”

Lydia nodded.

“Okay. But I want you to keep in mind that even though I am only seventeen, I am fully aware of the … heaviness of this topic, and I know all the risks that are included.”  
“Oh, okay. Hang on.”

Quinn sat up, moving to let her legs dangle over the edge of the couch, putting her feet on the floor. She pushed her hair out of her face, then met Lydia’s eyes.

“What is it, honey?”

Lydia took a deep breath.

“I want you to take me to get birth control.”

Quinn’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. She blinked, and Lydia bit her lip, raising her eyebrows. Quinn blinked again, then shook her head.

“What?”

Lydia sighed, glancing down at her feet.

“I’m trying to be proactive.”  
“Oh, baby …”

Quinn let out a long, deep breath, then turned on the couch to face Lydia.

“Honey, I know you think you know everything there is to know about sex, but—“   
“I don’t think I know everything. I … I know the basics, the logistics of it all. I know it’s a really big step.”   
“It’s the biggest step.”

Lydia watched as Quinn sighed, pushing a hand through her hair.

“Lydia, this is physically as close as you can get to someone. This isn’t something you just do with everyone you meet, you know. This is something special that you only give to someone you really love, and once you do, you can’t take it back.”   
“I know that.”

Lydia’s voice was quiet, and she had a soft smile on her face.

“I know how important it is. I know what it means. And trust me, Aunt Quinn. I have thought long and hard about this. This isn’t something I just woke up today and decided. Ever since we had that talk when I was twelve, I’ve thought about this.”

Quinn glanced at her hands, and Lydia spoke again.

“This is a weird conversation to have. I was just going to keep my mouth shut and try to figure it out on my own, but—“  
“No, honey, I—I’m glad you’re coming to me. I just …”

Quinn sighed, scooting over to sit beside Lydia, wrapping an arm around her and letting her fingers drift through chocolate-colored hair.

“You’re supposed to be a little girl. You’re not supposed to drive or wear high heels or pick out your own clothes. I’m supposed to do your hair and fix your sippy cups and play Barbie dolls with you.”

Lydia smiled, curling closer to her aunt’s side. Quinn sighed again, shaking her head.

“This is a very grown-up thing to talk about, and I’m just not ready for it.”   
“I’m graduating this year, Aunt Quinn.”   
“No. We are not talking about that. I’m calling the principal and telling him you and Sawyer and the boys have to stay a few more years.”

Lydia laughed, pushing Quinn with her shoulder. Quinn laughed, moving to nuzzle her nose along Lydia’s hair. They quieted, and Quinn spoke again.

“I’m very proud of you, for coming and talking to me. I’ll call the doctor in the morning and we’ll see what we can do.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Just … Be sure, okay?”   
“Aunt Quinn—“   
“Hear me out.”

Lydia sighed, but nodded, and Quinn straightened up a bit.

“Sex is a very important, very grown up thing. You know that. Even with the movies and the TV shows making it out to be nothing, it’s an incredibly big deal. It’s not like kissing somebody. Even if you say it means nothing, it does mean something. It’s deep and emotional, no matter what anybody says.”

Lydia watched as Quinn went on.

“You know the biology. You know the risks. But I know that you love this boy, and I know that he loves you.”

Lydia couldn’t help but smile softly, and Quinn smiled back at her.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do. Just … Just be sure, okay? Give it lots and lots of thought.”

Lydia nodded.

“I will.”   
“Promise?”

Lydia let out a laugh, holding up her hand, pinky finger outstretched.

“Pinky promise.”

Quinn laughed, lifting a hand to loop her pinky around Lydia’s.

“All right, kid. Let’s go to bed.”

Lydia nodded, standing up and stretching, wrapping an arm around Quinn’s waist, while Quinn threw her arm around Lydia’s shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Sawyer sat next to Libby Walters, the co-captain of the cheerleaders. Libby let out a laugh, and Sawyer rolled her eyes.

“I don’t get what the deal is.”   
“You mean the fact that one person showed up to fill the empty spot on the squad?”

Sawyer shook her head.

“What happened? I thought everyone wanted to be a cheerleader.”   
“Apparently not, sister. Or everyone who did want it is already on the squad.”

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, going to pick up the papers she had on the table in front of her. Libby started doing the same thing, and they both looked up when they heard the door to the gym open and close. Sawyer shook her head.

“If that’s someone for us, they’re late, and we do not—“  
“Tolerate tardiness. I know, Captain.”

Sawyer narrowed her eyes, but she and Libby shared a laugh. Their laughter trailed off when the tall, slender redhead stepped out of the shadows.

“I’m so sorry. Am I too late to try out?”

Libby and Sawyer shared a glance, and Libby shrugged her shoulders before turning to face the girl.

“Tryouts were at three. It’s three-thirty now. We have a strict policy on lateness.”   
“I’m new here. I just started today and I haven’t managed to navigate the campus yet. I thought I’d found this place, but it turned out I was in the cafeteria instead, and … I’m sorry.”

Sawyer and Libby exchanged another glance, and Libby lifted a shoulder. Sawyer let out a sigh and turned forward.

“We’ll let the tardiness slide, since you’re new. And you must be, because I’ve never seen you before.”

The girl smiled, stepping forward and holding out a hand.

“Candice Mitchell. Candi.”  
“Are you serious?”

Sawyer coughed when Libby elbowed her. Sawyer cleared her throat.

“Sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine. I get that a lot. And yes, I’m serious. Candi with an ‘I’.”

Sawyer and Libby slowly nodded, and Sawyer pulled out a piece of paper, jotting a few things down.

“Have you been a cheerleader before?”  
“Yes. At my last two schools.”

Sawyer flicked her eyes up as she stopped writing.

“Two?”

Candi sighed, putting her left hand on her hip, then reached her right arm over to hold her left wrist.

“Yes. My dad’s in the military, and he moves us around all the time.”  
“Any chance he’ll move you again?”   
“No. He promised I’d be able to graduate from Tree Hill High. We’re stuck here ‘til June, at least.”

Sawyer nodded, writing a few more things down. Candi spoke up before Sawyer could ask another question.

“I also have a deep background in gymnastics. I was tumbling way before I started cheering.”  
“Can you do a standing back handspring back-tuck?”

Sawyer laughed under her breath, glancing up to see a big smile on Candi’s face.

“ _Bring It On_ is one of my favorite movies.”

Sawyer and Libby watched in awe as Candi did just what Libby had asked, running and jumping and flipping effortlessly. She let out a laugh when she walked back over to them, and Sawyer and Libby exchanged a glance. Sawyer finally cleared her throat.

“Well, we, uh … we’ve got some decisions to make, so we—we’ll be in touch with you soon.”  
“Sawyer, we—“

Sawyer cleared her throat again, and Candi smiled.

“That’s cool. See you around.”

Candi walked out of the room and Libby turned to face Sawyer.

“You do know that girl has to be a cheerleader, right?”

Sawyer sighed, lifting a hand to pat her curly ponytail.

“But Lydia was good.”  
“Yeah, she was, but that girl was _great_.”

Sawyer blew out a breath, biting her lip.

* * *

 

Peyton hung up the phone, putting her head in her hands. She stayed like that for a moment, only lifting her head when she heard the bell on the front door of Clothes Over Bros ring, smiling when she caught sight of Quinn. Quinn walked over, setting her purse on the counter, putting her hands on her hips.

“All right, sister. Spill.”

Peyton shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

“There’s nothing to—“   
“Don’t even try and give me that. I talked to Brooke.”  
“Big Mouth Davis is back, I guess.”

Quinn laughed.

“She’s worried about you, honey. We all are.”

Peyton sighed. “Lucas is in New York. I don’t know why. But he’s apparently living with a girl we went to high school with. I don’t know if you know her, or if Haley ever told you about her, but Rachel Gatina?”  
“The bitch who tried to get with Nathan while Hales was pregnant with Jamie?”  
“Oh, so you have heard of her.”

Quinn’s blue eyes darkened as she narrowed them.

“Do I need to call in a favor?”

Peyton let out a laugh.

“No. But I … I’ve been in touch with Brooke’s divorce lawyer.”

Quinn’s eyes widened, and she walked behind the counter, sliding into one of the chairs.

“Divorce?”

Peyton sighed.

“I know. I don’t want it, but I don’t … I don’t know what else to do.”   
“Why don’t you go to New York?”

Peyton let out a burst of laughter.

“No. Absolutely not. We just got back from traveling everywhere, and I’m still tired. Plus, I have a check-up at the doctor this week.”  
“Oh, the…?”   
“Yeah. Fun times will be had by all.”

Quinn laughed, then let out a sigh.

“I hate this for you, Peyton. I just don’t understand what’s going on with Lucas.”   
“You and me both.”

* * *

 

Lydia stood on the basketball court in the gym, wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of workout shorts, feet in a pair of tennis shoes—being flat on the ground was such a weird feeling for her feet—and her chocolate-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Sawyer stood at the front of the court, a wide smile on her face. Lydia looked around the room, absently counting ponytails, blinking when she counted … thirteen?

“Okay, congratulations Tree Hill Ravens cheerleading squad! After the unfortunate loss of Callie, we managed to gain two more cheerleaders, and I am super pumped about it. Everyone, get to stretching. We’ve got a lot to go over, and not long to do it.”

Lydia let out a breath, walking to the front of the court and taking hold of Sawyer’s arm.

“Hey, I need to talk to you.”  
“You need to get to stretching.”

Lydia half-dragged Sawyer past half-court, then whirled around to face her.

“Cheerleading squads have twelve girls on them.”

Sawyer nodded, and Lydia went on.

“There are thirteen girls in here.”  
“I know. You and the new girl were both so good we just decided to keep you both.”  
“Damn it, Sawyer, you pity accepted me! After I deliberately asked you not to.”  
“I didn’t pity accept you.”

Lydia held out her arm and the bevy of girls behind her, and Sawyer sighed.

“It’s not a pity thing, all right? I just … Only two girls tried out. You and Candi. And I couldn’t pick just one of you. That seemed really sucky to have one cheerleader and one ‘sorry, you’re not good enough.’”

Lydia shook her head.

“This is like … getting a participation trophy, Saw. You guys have got to stop thinking I’m going to go back to how I was just because something doesn’t go my way.”

Lydia shook her head as she started to walk away.

“Hey!”

Lydia turned back, stopping when she saw the anger on Sawyer’s face.

“Stop acting like I did this just because you’re you. Our moms had thirteen girls on the squad their senior year, and they did awesome. Either buck up and stretch or get out.”

Lydia’s mouth dropped open, and Sawyer walked over to the bleachers, kicking a leg up and stretching out to touch her toes. Lydia blinked, then walked back past the half-court line, sitting down and stretching out her legs.

* * *

 

Jude pushed his hands through his hair and sighed, letting the hot water rush over his aching muscles. Kevin Parks had been keeping his distance, but still smarting off where Jude could hear, and it was taking all he had not to punch the bastard’s lights out again. He finished up his shower and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking towards his locker, coming to a sliding stop on the slippery floor when he saw a distinctly out-of-place pair of legs.

Distinctly feminine, in the boys’ locker room.

Blue eyes widened, and a laugh left Candi’s throat.

“Crap. I have been getting turned around all day.”

Jude let out a laugh, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, this is … the guys’ locker room.”  
“Right. I’m sorry.”   
“It’s cool. Just … some of the guys don’t exactly wear towels, so…”  
“Jesus.”

Jude laughed, motioning towards the door.

“Girls’ locker room is across the gym. Other side.”  
“Naturally.”

She shook her head, then gave him a smile.

“Thanks for being cool about it.”

Jude shrugged his shoulders.

“No problems. Just next time, if it smells like a locker room, know you’re in the wrong place.”

Candi laughed.

“Good point. See you around, Jude.”   
“See you.”

Candi hurried away and Jude let out another laugh, shaking his head. He walked to his locker and got dressed, tossing his towel into the hamper as he walked out. He smiled when he saw the bleachers, the girl who was sitting there, chocolate brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. He whistled, and she glanced over, face breaking into a relieved smile when she saw him. She picked up her bag, wincing as she set it back down, and Jude jogged over, dropping his bag beside her.

“Hey, you okay?”

Lydia nodded holding her right wrist in her left hand. Jude stared at her hands, then lifted his eyes to her face. She shook her head.

“I don’t know about this cheerleading thing. My wrists are killing me.”  
“What did you do?”

She sighed, wincing when he reached over to take her left hand in his, gently rubbing the raised skin under her sleeve.

“We tried to do stunts. Apparently, the girl who was a cheerleader before she broke whatever bone she broke was a base? I’m still learning the terms. Anyway, one of us had to take her spot, so we had to try, and … I don’t think I can do it.”   
“You shouldn’t have to. Someone else can do it.”

Lydia shook her head.

“There were only two girls who tried out for the open spot. Sawyer let both of us on the team instead of cutting one. She should have just cut me, because I have zero experience, and the other girl is like Shawn Johnson gymnast worthy.”

Jude let out a quiet laugh, and Lydia shook her head.

“I can’t compete with that. I’ll be at every one of your games, I promise. Just not in this capacity.”

Lydia let out a deep breath, looking down at her shoes. Jude reached out, cupping her face in his hand. She leaned into the touch, then blinked her eyes open. He gave her a soft smile, then leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers.

“There’s an opening for the manager of the basketball team.”  
“Have I mentioned I know little to nothing about basketball?”

Jude let out a laugh.

“You don’t have to know much. We need someone that’s organized and smart to keep us organized and on schedule and make sure we get to the games we’re supposed to be at.”

Lydia pursed her lips.

“I could do that?”

Jude nodded.

“And you know that Davis and I would help you as much as we could. Plus, Hart’s always liked you, and you used to hang with Joey Cole that year we were all in different classes, right?”

Lydia smiled as she nodded, and Jude gave her a smile.

“You could totally be our manager. Plus, you’re so much better to look at than any of those guys.”

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she giggled as he playfully bit at her jaw. She shook her head when he straightened.

“I just think a basketball team’s manager should know something about the sport, you know? Other than you put the ball in the hoop.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head, a smile on her face.

“My dad and Jamie would kick my butt if they could hear this.”

Jude laughed, then stood up, holding out a hand for her. She laid her hands in his, and he helped her down the steps and onto the court. He jogged over and grabbed a basketball, dropping it to the floor and grinning when it bounced, hand pressing it back to the court in a bouncing rhythm. Jude lifted his eyes, and Lydia rolled hers.

“I know what dribbling is, Jude. I’m not a complete idiot.”

He let out a laugh.

“Never said you were. Why don’t you come here and show me what you’ve got.”

Lydia grinned, then stepped up, taking the ball from him and dribbling it, shooting from the free-throw line. Jude raised his eyebrows when she made it in, and she shrugged her shoulders at him. Jude caught the ball as it bounced back, turning away when she reached for it, smiling at her laughing protest.

“Jude, come on. This is supposed to be helping me, right? Give me the ball. Give me the ball! Jude!”

He laughed as he jogged down the court, and she ran behind him, then grabbed the ball and ran with it.

“Hey! That’s traveling!”

Lydia laughed, squealing when he ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around.

Neither one of them noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia winced as she reached up for a plate in the cabinet, and backed away, leaning up against the counter. She closed her eyes, holding her wrists close to her body, one on top of the other. After a moment, she let out a breath and opened her eyes, to see her brother standing in the doorway. She smiled, going to step forward.

“Jamie, hey.”  
“What’s wrong?”

Lydia kept the smile on her face as she shook her head.

“Nothing.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Lyd. Not again.”

She let out a sigh.

“I tried out for cheerleader today. I made it, and at practice, we did stunts and stuff. And now, it … it hurts.”

Jamie walked over to her, taking her wrists in his hands, swallowing when he saw the raised, puckered skin. Lydia tried to pull her hands back, but he tightened his hold on them. Jamie ran a finger down one of the scars and shook his head, letting go of her hands.

“I—I can’t. I’m sorry, I … I’m sorry.”  
“Jamie. Jamie, wait!”

He ran out of the room, and Lydia let out a sigh when she heard the door slam.

“Damn it.”  
“Something call for that use of that kind of language?”

Lydia smiled, glancing back to see Clay at the refrigerator.

“Yeah.”  
“What?”

Lydia sighed, walking over to sit on one of the stools at the bar. Clay grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter, a knife from the drawer, and came to stand on the opposite side of the counter from Lydia. He cut slices of the apple, eating one, passing one to Lydia, who smiled and accepted it. After a minute and two slices each, Lydia sighed.

“I tried out for cheerleader today.”  
“And …?”

Lydia smiled.

“I made it.”  
“That’s great!”  
“Only two people tried out, Uncle Clay. I got pity accepted in.”

He shook his head, going to protest, and Lydia went on.

“We had practice this afternoon, and we did all kinds of stuff. The girl who broke her foot or whatever was a … one of the girls who hold up the other girl when they do the stunts, you know?”

Clay nodded, and Lydia continued.

“We all gave it a try to see who could take her place, and now … my wrists hurt.”

Clay went still, then slowly nodded, chewing on his piece of apple.

“Because you did too much, or…?”  
“I don’t know. It kind of hurt when I lifted the girl up, but once practice was over, it was really bad. It’s still bad. They ache, and my—my hands are tingly.”   
“Do we need to go to the doctor?”

Lydia shook her head.

“No, it’s not an emergency or anything. It just hurts. I’m going to see Emily tomorrow, and we’ll talk about it.”

Clay nodded.

“Is it going to affect how you … cheerlead?”

Lydia smiled.

“Cheer.”   
“Right, cheer.”

Lydia let out a sigh.

“I don’t think I’m going to cheer.”   
“Lyd.”  
“It’s not me. Being in that gym with all those girls …”

Lydia sighed and shook her head.

“But Jude told me there’s an opening for a manager for the basketball team, and when I went to talk to his coach, he all but begged me to do it.”   
“Seriously?”

Lydia nodded, a big smile on her face.

“I’ll still have to be at every game, home and away, and Coach thinks I’d be a good fit. Keep those boys in line, you know?”

Clay smiled, nodding his head.

“Well, if that’s what you want to do.”

Lydia nodded.

“I think it is.”   
“Then I’m all for it.”   
“Thanks, Uncle Clay.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Brooke was in the store, sketching on a large notepad when her phone rang. She reached over and grabbed it, smiling when she saw her best friend’s face on the screen.

“Howdy do, P. Sawyer.”  
_“Hey, weirdo. Listen, I need a favor.”_   
“Shoot.”  
_“Can you make sure the girls get home from school okay today?”_

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows.

“Where are you going to be?”  
_“Don’t worry about it, nosy. I’ll tell you later. I just won’t be home when they get home, and I don’t want them to freak out.”_  
“Where are you?”

Peyton let out an exasperated sigh.

_“Brooke, can you just do this for me and not ask questions? I promise, I will tell you later.”_  
“Just … tell me that you’re okay.”

The phone was quiet for a minute.

_“I’m okay, Brooke.”_   
“You’re sure?”  
_“I have to go. Take care of my girls?”_  
“You know I will.”

The call ended, and Brooke pulled the phone away from her ear, swallowing hard. She shook her head, gathering her purse and walking out the front door of the store, locking the door behind her.

* * *

 

Lydia sat on the basketball court, smiling as she watched the boys run from end to end, dribbling the ball, passing it, shooting and, most of the time, making it in the hoop. She was writing in a notebook, every now and then stopping and gently rolling her wrist in a circle. When the coach blew the whistle, she lifted her head, watching the boys gather in a circle, a few moments later, put their hands in, then yelled “Ravens” at the same time.

Lydia stood up and smiled as Jude jogged over to her. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, then backed away, holding up his hands.

“I’m all sweaty and gross.”  
“Yeah, you do stink.”

Jude laughed, then shook his head.

“Stick around?”   
“Of course.”

He winked at her, then jogged back towards the locker room. Lydia shook her head, a smile on her face, and walked back over to where her stuff was still on the bleachers. She went and sat down again, closing her notebook and beginning to pack up her things. Once everything was packed, she set her backpack on the step and turned around, jolting in surprise.

“I didn’t … know anyone was there.”

The guy standing in front of her smiled, tilting his head back, flipping his light blonde hair out of his face.

“It’s cool. I can be pretty sneaky.”

Lydia nodded slowly, glancing over her shoulder, looking towards the locker room.

“You waiting for someone?”

Lydia turned back to face the guy, putting a smile on her face.

“I think you know who I’m waiting on.”

He let out a laugh, flipping his hair out of his face again.

“We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Kevin Parks. I’m the—“   
“Captain of the team.”   
“Oh, so you’ve heard of me?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, taking a step backwards.

“Pretty sure everyone’s heard of you.”

He laughed, stepping forward. Lydia instinctively took another step back, wobbling on her heels when the back of her legs hit the bleachers. Kevin let out a laugh.

“Do I make you nervous or something?” Lydia couldn’t just tell the guy that being around him set off warning bells inside her brain. She was getting major creep vibes from him, and she couldn’t figure out how to politely tell him to leave her alone. He took a step closer and she took in a shaky breath.

“Hey!”

They both turned to see Jude and Davis step out of the locker room, and Lydia let out a breath of relief. Davis laid a hand against Jude’s chest, absently patting it before walking forward, his trademark smirk on his face.

“Parks. Scott.”

Lydia smiled.

“Baker.”   
“What’s uh … what’s going on here?”

Kevin put on a smile, and Lydia shivered.

“I was just trying to get to know our new manager, but it seems that the fabulous Baker boys have a monopoly on her.”

Davis snorted as Jude stepped up, wrapping one massive arm around Lydia, pulling her to his side. She closed her eyes, putting her face in his shirt. Davis nodded, rolling his shoulders.

“You could say that.”

Kevin nodded, looking at each of them, then rolling his eyes with a scoff.

“Nice meeting you, Lydia.”

She didn’t answer him, and when the doors swung open, then shut, Lydia turned and wrapped her arms around Jude. He immediately dropped his bag from his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

“Are you okay? Did that prick do something to you?”

Lydia shook her head.

“No, I—I’m fine. He just … he creeps me out. Like, bad.”  
“Did he touch you? Because I swear to God, if he laid one finger on you—“  
“Jude, I’m fine. Look at me.”

He looked down, barely able to see through the red haze of his vision. Lydia went on her tiptoes, laying her hand to his cheek. He let out a sigh, leaning into her touch, and she gently scratched her nails along his jaw.

“I’m okay. Much better now that you’re here.”

Jude leaned down, laying his lips on hers, and they heard a throat being cleared.

“Might I remind the two of you that as _disgustingly_ cute as this is, you are not alone. I wish you were, because then I wouldn’t have had to see that.”

Lydia laughed, resting her head against Jude’s chest as she looked to Davis.

“Sorry.”   
“Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

Lydia laughed again, and Jude couldn’t help but smile at the sound. He leaned down to kiss her once more, then picked up his bag and hers, walking between her and Davis as they left the gym.


End file.
